Tout le bonheur du monde
by olivs
Summary: [Yaoi]one shot Heero passe en revue dans sa tête les derniers évènements qu'il a vécu et Duo chante A horse with no name.


**Auteur : **aux abonnés absents

**Origine : **Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir comme bordel en musique sur mon ordinateur !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – kawai – j'ai pas fait exprès je n'y suis pour rien c'est tout de la faute à mon ordi !

**Couple :** 1x2 et 1+R

**Coupable :** iTune (comment ça les merdes qui sont sur mon ordi c'est moi qui les y ai mises ?)

**Conclusion :** et je ne sais même pas ni comment ça va commencer ni comment ça va finir !

**Petite note :** ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas posté tellement j'avais honte de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les review que j'avais reçues. J'ai essayé de rattraper mon retard. Et pour me faire pardonner de ce retard je vous offre cette petite fic sans prétention qui je l'espère vous fera passer un agréable petit moment. Encore merci à toutes celles et touts ceux qui m'on apporter en 2005 beaucoup de bonheur au travers de leur review.

´

* * *

_**Tout le bonheur du monde**_

* * *

_´ _

_« On the first part of the journey__  
I was looking at all the life__  
There were plants and birds and rocks and things  
There was sand and hills and rings  
The first thing I met was a fly with a buzz  
And the sky with no clouds  
The heat was hot and the ground was dry  
But the air was full of sound  
I've been through the desert on a horse with no name  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name_  
_'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain »_

´

Duo est dans la salle de bain

Sa voix couvre le son de sa radio qui hurle des vieux morceaux débiles.

Il chante

Faux.

Vraiment très faux.

Je suis bien.

Je me sens léger.

Ça fait bizarre.

´

J'ai un peu de mal à calculer tout ce qui c'est passé depuis hier.

Je suis arrivé hier.

J'ai même du mal à me rendre compte que cela ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que j'ai retrouvé Duo.

Quatre jour que nous nous sommes séparés avec Réléna.

´

Enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça !

Disons plutôt que ça fait quatre jours que j'ai parlé à Réléna.

Hum…

Que Réléna m'a parlé.

Elle s'est bien foutu de ma gueule sur le coup.

Elle avait raison.

´

Pourquoi je lui avais dit oui ?

J'ai vraiment été ridicule.

Pourtant je n'avais pas trop bu.

Le dîner avait été sobre.

Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'entre la poire et le fromage…

Enfin si je m'y attendais.

Mais j'avais pas prévu de réponse.

Pourquoi je lui ai dit oui ?

Parce que ça me semblait naturel ?

« Heero les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi vont au-delà de l'amitié, est-ce que tu penses que l'on pourrait construire quelque chose ensemble ? »

J'ai dit oui !

Elle s'est approchée.

Elle m'a embrassé.

Et là j'ai compris que je venais de faire une connerie.

´

Heureusement que tu as oublié d'être conne Réléna !

Moi on me fait ça…

Quelle honte !

Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai le plus honte ?

De m'être planqué pendant un mois à essayer de t'éviter dans les couloirs du palais.

Où que tu m'aies avoué que dès les deux premiers jours tu avais compris et que tu faisais exprès d'essayer de me coincer dans les couloirs pour t'amuser.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris.

Je ne pensais pas un jour être une souris.

´

Tu as du bien rigoler.

Tu aurais eu tort de te gêner.

C'était pathétique.

J'aurais pu le comprendre plus vite que c'était les garçons que je regardais sur les magazines de cul ?

Enfin au bout d'un mois, je t'ai laissé me coincer.

´

« Oh ! Heero quelle surprise ! Ça fait un bail que on s'est pas croisé ! Ce palais est définitivement trop grand ! »

Marre toi !

« L'ex valeureux pilote de Gundam serait-il effrayé par une jeune princesse amoureuse ? »

Tu m'as bien séché quand même sur le coup.

« Heero tu es sûr que suis le genre de personne qui t'intéresse ? »

Putain j'ai même pas été capable de te bredouiller une réponse.

Et toi tu continuais ajoutant sarcasme après plaisanterie.

Jusqu'à ce que…

« Tu sais Heero, j'avais remarqué que tu avais une mine bizarre à chaque fois que on parlait d'un de tes anciens compagnons d'arme. Je n'en prenais pas ombrage, après tout tu avais choisi de rester près de moi. Mais à la vue de ton attitude ces dernières semaines, je commence à avoir plus qu'un gros doute. »

Comment tu avais fait pour te rendre compte d'un truc que j'avais même pas calculer moi même.

« Heero tu ne serais pas plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles ? Et tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour un certain Duo Maxwell ? »

´

Je me suis jamais senti aussi ridicule de toute ma vie !

Comment je pouvais être aussi transparent ?

Comment tu avais pu voir ça alors que moi-même je ne l'avais jamais mis dans cet ordre ?

J'avais l'impression d'être à poil dans ce putain de couloir.

´

Et toi tu t'es mise à rire.

Non tu ne te moquais pas.

Enfin si un peu.

Mais j'ai senti ton amitié dans ce rire.

J'y ai senti de la chaleur.

J'ai réalisé que tu avais raison.

Que je t'avais menti bien sûr en te disant "oui" quelques semaines plus tôt.

Je t'avais menti et je m'étais menti à moi aussi.

C'est pas facile à dix-huit ans quand on a aucune expérience de ce genre de chose de comprendre.

Visiblement je manquais pas mal de maturité.

Je savais qu'il y avait des garçons qui préféraient les garçons aux filles.

Mais je n'avais jamais soupçonné que ça pouvait s'appliquer à moi.

Pourtant après cette gifle.

Car ça te fait quand même vraiment cette impression.

L'évidence était là.

Et oui je pensais effectivement à Duo.

´

Pourquoi lui ?

J'en ai croisé des mecs…

Des plus beaux.

Des plus accessibles.

Des qui visiblement m'aimaient bien.

Alors pourquoi lui.

On avait jamais été très proches.

Sinon par nos numéros.

Il y avait eu des moments étranges.

C'est vrai que à chaque fois que nous nous recroisions cela me faisait plaisir.

Je mettais ça au crédit d'une sorte de confiance que je pouvais lui accorder.

Ou parce qu'on avait eu une vie à peu près aussi pourrie l'un que l'autre.

C'est aussi peut être à cause de ça que ça a été lui.

´

Sacrée Réléna.

C'est certainement à ce moment-là que j'ai le plus compris à quel point tu m'aimes.

Il faut vraiment aimer quelqu'un pour m'offrir ce que tu m'as donné.

Pour ne pas me jeter.

Pour essayer de me comprendre.

Pour m'aider à me comprendre à mon tour.

Et pour me rendre ma liberté en m'encourageant à aller de l'avant.

« Heero tu devrais aller le rejoindre sur L2 et lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui. »

« Et s'il me jette ? S'il n'est pas comme ça ? »

Mes premiers mots dans cette conversation.

´

Egoïste.

Je ne t'ai même pas remercié.

Je ne me suis même pas excusé.

Mais tu as continué à sourire.

Ce sourire chaleureux.

« Il faut que tu y ailles Heero. Personne ne pourra le faire pour toi. C'est le seul moyen que tu as pour savoir. Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien. »

J'ai hoché la tête.

T'ai soufflé un merci.

J'ai rassemblé mes affaires.

Réservé la première place disponible dans la navette pour L2.

´

´

Deux jours de voyages et j'étais là.

Devant sa porte.

Je tremblais.

C'était vraiment une première pour moi.

J'étais pétrifié.

´

Mais toi Réléna tu savais.

Tu avais pris tes précautions.

Sinon comment Hilde aurait su que je venais ?

Pourquoi aurait-elle appelé hier soir pour savoir que j'étais bien arrivé.

Vous êtes des anges démoniques les filles.

Je suis sûr que tu avais appelé Hilde avant de me parler.

Je suis sûr que tu t'étais assurée que la voie était libre.

Que Duo ne me collerait pas un poing dans la gueule.

Tu ne m'aurais pas envoyé au casse-pipe.

´

Enfin voilà j'ai sonné.

Et il a ouvert la porte.

Tu étais surpris Duo !

Tu ne t'attendais vraiment pas à ça !

Et surtout pas à ce que…

´

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?

Ça ne se fait pas ce genre de chose.

On parle avant.

On dit bonjour au moins.

Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire.

J'ai juste fait ce que tout mon corps me dictait.

Je me suis avancé et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Tu as eu un mouvement de recul sur le coup.

Je comprends que ça t'a fait bizarre.

Un type arrive chez toi et t'embrasse sur les lèvres… direct.

On n'est pas à Moscou !

Un mec comme moi en plus !

´

Puis tes lèvres se sont entrouvertes.

Et j'ai embrassé quelqu'un pour la première fois.

C'était bon.

Je me sentais bien.

Comme si ce qui était en train de se passer était une évidence.

Comme si un nouvel engrenage s'était mis en route dans ma tête.

Comme si d'un seul coup je n'étais plus tout à fait le même que à l'instant d'avant.

Comme si se simple contact m'avait transformé.

Comme ça.

Si rapidement.

En un instant.

´

J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que tout avait changé autour de moi.

Que l'espace qui m'entourait avait changé.

Alors j'ai rouvert les yeux pour te regarder.

Pour m'assurer que c'était bien réel.

C'était tellement nouveau pour moi.

Je me suis un peu écarté.

Et je t'ai regardé.

C'était bien toi.

On était exactement au même endroit.

Mais je ne voyais plus les choses comme avant.

C'était comme si on avait mis de la couleur.

´

« Heero ! Putain si on m'avait dit ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Et là je ne savais plus quoi dire.

Le gris revenait autour de moi.

Le baiser avait été réel.

Mais la suite…

´

Je n'ai pas su te répondre.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire

Tu as du voir que j'étais paniqué.

Tu m'as invité à entrer.

Tu as refermé la porte derrière moi.

« Faut pas me faire des coups pareil vieux, parce que moi je répond de rien après ! j'ai les hormones sensibles ! »

Alors je me suis retourné et j'ai recommencé.

Sauf que cette fois là mes mains ne sont pas restées sur tes épaules.

Et j'ai commencé à te caresser.

Tu faisais de même.

C'était furieux.

Hâtif.

Maladroit.

Pressé.

Mais il y avait une urgence.

J'avais envie de te toucher partout.

De connaître ton corps aussi intimement que je te donnerais le mien.

Je voulais que nous ne fassions plus qu'un.

Tout de suite.

Maintenant.

´

J'avais peur qu'un autre entre et prenne ma place.

Tu es parvenu à murmurer dans le baiser.

« Heero faut arrêter parce que si tu continues comme ça, moi je vais te violer sur place »

Et je t'ai répondu.

« Et après m'avoir violé tu me laisseras rester avec toi ? »

Tu t'es tendu.

Tu t'es dégagé.

Brutalement.

Ton regard était… stupéfait.

Tes yeux écarquillés.

« Euh… parce que c'est pas un jeux là ? »

« Non Duo je ne joue pas. J'ai rarement été aussi sérieux »

Et je l'étais.

Tu l'as vu !

Dans mes yeux.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de toi Heero ? »

Je t'ai repris dans mes bras.

´

C'était la seule réponse que je pouvais te donner.

Quelques secondes plus tard nos fringues ont volé.

Et tu m'as fait l'amour.

Tu ne voulais pas au début.

Car on a quand même un peu parlé.

Tu avais peur que ce soit trop dur pour ma première fois.

Mais moi j'avais envie.

J'avais envie que tu prennes possession de moi

de mon corps.

J'avais besoin de te sentir.

J'avais besoin que ce soit fort.

J'avais besoin que ce soit indiscutable.

´

Entre nos râles,

lorsque notre respiration trop rapide nous le permettait,

on parlait

peu,

mais il y a des choses qui ont été dites.

Pas des grandes déclarations,

mais des mots,

des souvenirs.

J'ai appris que tu avais flashé sur moi il y a bien longtemps.

J'ai compris que tu avais souvent dû te machiner en pensant à moi.

Moi je te disais juste que j'étais bien.

Que je ne voulais plus arrêter d'être avec toi.

´

Et puis à moment donné on s'est endormi.

J'ai dû m'endormir le premier.

Car je ne m'en souviens pas.

´

Et ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans tes bras.

Ça fait bizarre.

C'était bien.

Cette impression d'avoir trouvé une place.

Ma place.

Ma tête sur ton torse.

Nos corps au milieu de tes cheveux.

J'ai relevé ma tête pour voir ton visage.

Tu avais l'air d'être heureux.

Ton sourire me le disait.

Certainement que je souriais moi aussi.

Et puis tu as ouvert les yeux.

On s'est embrassé.

´

Ce n'était plus le même baiser.

Il n'y avait plus de fureur.

Je me suis senti aimé.

´

On s'est levé sans trop rien se dire.

Et on a pris notre petit déjeuner.

Face à face.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

Cela me semblait tellement naturel d'être là.

A moment donné tu as eu un fou rire.

Surpris de me voir là en face de toi.

Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait longtemps que tu en rêvais.

Je t'ai répondu que je n'en avais pas rêvé.

Que je ne savais pas que ça pouvait exister d'être bien comme ça.

Tu m'as souri tendrement.

´

Tu es sous ta douche.

En train de chanter faux.

Je suis allongé sur le ventre sur ton canapé.

Un ordinateur devant le nez.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les nouvelles que je consulte.

Je ne peux que penser à toi.

Au fait que cela ne fait que quelques heures que nos vies se sont rejointes.

Et que pour la première fois dans la mienne je me sens en paix.

´

OWARI

* * *

L'extrait de la chanson stupide du début est _A horse with no name_ du groupe America

La chanson qui a donné le titre et inspiré l'histoire est _Tout le bonheur du monde_ de Sinsemillia


End file.
